


Four Aprons Well Loved

by Xenenen



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenenen/pseuds/Xenenen
Summary: "WHO LET WILL INTO THE FLOUR?" Wilbur was covered in the substance, giggling like mad."WELL EXCUSE ME I'M BUSY AND WE'RE RUNNING LOW OUT HERE!" Tommy half-screamed in response."TOMMY I SWEAR AS SOON AS THIS ORDER IS DONE I WILL-" Phil cuts off suddenly at the sound of a chime, and he switches scarily quick to a more pleasant voice- "Welcome to Baker Bois Inc, how can we help you today?"
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. Baker boys !!

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just a chaotic sbi fic in which everyone is fine and safe and I can't hear what you're saying about canon they're all doing swell :)

The mornings on the mountain were always stunning, and today's was no different. The sun took it's time rising, lighting up the world in vibrant reds and oranges a master painter could never do justice to. The light and warmth seemed to flow like water into even the darkest corners, banishing the monsters of the shadows and the night.

The lively village (it had never been properly named, but many liked to call it Snowchester) had a few hours of quiet before the bustling around of daily chores began.

Phil took advantage of this peace by strolling through the cleared streets, letting his wings stretch as they pleased. He spent most of his time busy in the bakery, so Phil treasured any walks he got a chance to take.

'Once the markets open I'd better pick up some more sugar, and maybe a few more eggs,' he thought idly, smiling as he walked through a growing patch of sunlight. It really was going to be a lovely day, he bet.

  
  
  


><><><><><

  
  


"TECHNO YOU BITCH GET BACK HERE! GIVE IT BA- Oh hey Dad- GIVE ME MY FUCKING SHOE BACK!" Ah, there went the quiet. Nice while it lasted, but Phil couldn't hide his grin as the boys chased each other around the room. 

Oh, Tubbo's here too, Phil noted as he saw the kid chanting something along the lines of "Shoes for the Shoe God!" He was a good kid, but there was always a surprising chaos hidden in those bright green eyes. If Phil's household wasn't so full, he would've adopted the orphan at the drop of a pin. Him being a part of their family, however, was not up for debate.

That was three of four possible children (If Tommy heard that, he would insist that he was not a  _ fucking child, thank you very much _ ). Knowing Wilbur, Phil guessed he was upstairs, or maybe getting a headstart on orders. Peeping into the kitchen, which took up most of the first floor, Phil determined it to be the former option.

He began the trip up the sturdy wooden stairs, and was barely surprised to hear a mix of guitar and humming. Ever since he got it on his 14th birthday, Wilbur was rarely apart from his precious guitar. He was damn talented too, and had charmed half the town by now through his lyrical prowess. When asked what he wanted to represent him on the  _ Sleepy Bakers Inc  _ sign that hung on iron posts outside the door, Will had almost immediately asked for it to be his instrument. 

"Oy Will," Phil called while tapping his knuckles on the boy's door, "I'm gonna get started on breakfast, what do you want mate?"

"Can I have an end to my existence?" Wilbur groaned dramatically, apparently he had woken up on the wrong side of the bed.

"We can have pancakes and sausage, but I don't think I know the recipe for 'an end to your existence,'" Phil chuckled as he heard the pattering of feet and soon after the door opened in front of him, revealing the tall teen who had some seriously laughable bedhead. 

Wilbur coughed in a plain attempt to hide his happiness; the boy had a real affinity for pancakes, as well as sweets in general. Phil chalked it up to the baker in his bloodline. 

"C'mon, if Techno and Tommy have stopped fighting maybe we'll get them to help." Phil already knew that wouldn't be happening if the continuous thuds coming from below told him anything. Wilbur and Phil chatted about their sleep and other simple things as they walked down the stairs, and yep, his two boys were on the floor now wrestling, the air filled with curses as Techno held an obnoxiously bright red boot above Tommy's blonde head.

"Ahem," Phil stated, and both boys scrambled away from each other, looking up at their father. "Techno, give Toms his shoe back."

"Aww, but Phil-" 

" _ Technoblade." _

__ "Here you go," the piglin muttered, but didn't fail to throw the boot directly at Tommy's face. "OW! Phil, he threw a shoe at me! Did you see that?!" Good god, it truly was too early for this.


	2. Origin of Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo a lil bit of actual plot (as a treat)! Racooninnit is near and dear to my heart. Techno sees that tommy needs help and goes "eh maybe later" because he's Technoblade.

__

_ 3 years ago _

Techno laid in bed, restless. Of course the day before Phil had some supposed "plans" the voices would seem to triple in volume. At this point, the sun had set long ago and the moon was glowing out alongside hundreds of stars.

**"** **_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD E E E E E E E E E E E E E E-"_ **

He knew he wouldn't be getting back to sleep now, might as well go spar or something to calm the voices down.

The 15-year old threw his legs over the side of the bed, careful not to wake Wilbur as he crept down the spruce stairs with an iron sword in one hand and bandages to wrap his hands in the other. 

The field behind their home and shop was lush, despite the looming cold. Techno threw punches and swept with the blade in a dance with the wind. It was…  _ ethereal.  _ That was the only word that could begin to describe the deadly dance, even if coming from such a youth. It wasn't perfect, sure. Techno was still just a kid, deep down. Still, if any had happened to see it they would have been stopped in their tracks by the startling regality for one such as him. 

He started to tire after close to an hour, the burn in his lungs cathartic and the voices quieted significantly. Techno laid in the grass, basking in the silence only marred by the grasshoppers chirping away.

Silence seemed so rare in this town, only present in the earliest or latest hours of the day. Techno considered those the most beautiful times, and it had always puzzled him how people had decided that being awake in the blazing sun (not that he felt that often) or sleeting rain was better compared to the delicate calm of the darkness, which provided a magical sense of protection. That was just like humanity, wasn't it? Having the option of peace yet never once taking it? Every single time, they chose pain and violence and death solely for their own gain.

Huh, guess he got philosophical late at night.

Feeling exhausted and ready to slump back into bed, Techno propped himself up on his forearms from where he laid and prepared to go home. He relished in the last moments of nothingness.  _ Tomorrow's going to be good _ , Techno thought.  _ The voices will be quieter, so I really don't see what could happen to ruin it. _

__ By some cruel joke from fate, at that exact moment Techno heard an exceptionally loud scream. 

_ I am not required to do anything about this, and no one can make me.  _ He was tired, alright? 

"SOMEONE FUCKING HELP ME- THESE SONS OF BITCHES ARE TRYING TO ARREST ME!" And… dammit. That sounded like a kid. They sounded fourteen, at the absolute oldest, despite the vibrant vocabulary. 

Fine, he promised himself, he'd check the situation out and see if he could do anything. If he couldn't, too bad for them. Besides, the kid might've actually committed a bad crime (like what, murder? As if you're against that, a voice that could've been his conscious asked) and if they had then that was their fault, not his. 

Technoblade walked towards the yelling, weapon in hand. As he came up over the hill he saw exactly what he didn't want to: a young boy being restrained by three or four guardsmen. Could he take them all? Probably. It'd be risky though, and if he got arrested it wouldn't do anyone any good.

As he plotted, the struggling boy's blue eyes met his. Please be smart enough not to give him away, please. They opened their mouth, and Techno gripped his blade harder in preparation. Much to his relief, the kid seemed to rethink, as he closed his mouth and relaxed slightly in the football-style carry the guards had wrestled him into at a great effort. Techno tried his hardest to send a message to the soon-to-be prisoner:  _ I'll be back to help _ . 

When had he decided he was going to help a literal stranger? Oh well, that was now a problem for Morning Technoblade. He sent one last glance towards the boy before trekking back to the inn his family was staying at for the time being, sturdying in his resolve to help him in at least some way.

Techno finally slipped back into bed hours past what he planned, scraping together a plan.

><><><><><

Turns out Phil's announcement was that they'd be moving towns in a few weeks, and in the meantime he'd be off gathering materials, so it would just be Techno and Wilbur. That worked… surprisingly well, he thought. Anytime Phil left he would leave behind plenty of gold, so Techno might not need to break the child out after all. It'd probably be best to fill Wilbur in too. Yeah, that was definitely important. Not more important than a few more chapters of  _ The Odyssey though. _

__

Several hours and more than one book later, Technoblade came back to reality with a rather concerning epiphany:

__

"Oh shit, I have a kid to save." 

__


	3. The Third Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy!! This chapter goes out to the book club formed around this fic in the discord server im in, yall are too sweet <333

"Okay, so unless he did something really messed up, thirty gold should be plenty as bail. If Phil asks, we found a pretty cool sandwich." The plan was solid enough, Techno supposed.

"Right, right, right. Now uhm, how do you plan to explain the random kid in our house?" Anddd there was the problem. Leave it to Wil to try and make him confront the important stuff.

"That," Techno paused, searching for a legitimate answer, "can be dealt with later. First we need the kid."

"Technoblade, are we kidnapping someone? It feels like we are- are kidnapping someone." 

"No comment, now anyways- do you have everything you need? I've been ready for the past ten minutes, I'll be honest."  _ Wonderful topic change _ , he congratulated himself.

"Yeah, yeah let me just go grab the gold then we can go." Wilbur returned shortly with the leather bag in hand.

"So what does this mystery kid look like anyway? It'd be pretty embarrassing for you to get the wrong one, funny as that'd be."

"Ehhh blonde hair, tall- he'll probably curse us out as soon as we open the door, that's the important bit. But anyways, let's go. The voices are already shouting and frankly I'd rather not deal with that today." With that, the twins left the inn, waving goodbye to the kind old lady who ran the place.

An hour or so later, they arrived at the sizable prison constructed of deep black bricks. It was impressive, Techno had to admit. As the two stepped inside there appeared to be roughly fifty cells; this was clearly meant to function as a jail for more than one town. There was a man at the front desk, most likely the warden. He looked up from some papers at the creaking of the door, and- oh, he's scary looking, that's great. Totally not intimidated though, nope.

The presumed warden looked to be a hybrid of some kind, (Creeper? Some form of emerald? A green sheep? Will probably knew) and had a sleek trident leaning against his chair. He stood up and of  _ course _ he was super tall, of course he was. The keys around his neck jingled as he greeted them.

"Hello, what can I do for you today? Are you here to visit, file a report, or something else?" Adding on to the intimidating factor,  _ fine, he's intimidating, I'll give him that,  _ the jailors voice was more monotone than even Techno's was.

**"SPEAK SPEAK DONT TRUST DONT TRUST KILL KILL KILL SUS SUS SUS"** Seems like voices didn't like this guy very much, good to know. 

"We're uhm- we're here to inquire about bailing someone. They would probably be the most recent person detained. Tall and blonde?" Thank god Wilbur had the people skills, without him Techno would've been doomed in all likelihood.

"Hmm, I'll go check. Stay here." With that, he walked off further into the building, steps echoing in the coolly lit hallway. 

"A creeper hybrid Techno!" Ah, so that's what he was. "I haven't met a creeper hybrid before, I don't believe. Do you think he can blow up? I want to know but it's probably rude to ask." Wilbur chattered away with possibilities, occasionally pushing up his rounded glasses. 

Eventually the man returned, and behind him was, as Techno had remembered, a tall boy with clear blue eyes and a red and white shirt, and… wings? Huh, he hadn't noticed those before.  _ Wait, that actually works well, Phil might not kill us for attaining a child if they also have wings. _

"Alright Tommy, they were asking to talk to you, so go on out there. I'll join you shortly." So Tommy was his name. Techno'd have to make sure he remembered that. 

"Oy what do you want, I was asleep. I am a big man and I need my rest, you know that? Honestly, a bunch of assho-" the rambling kid seemed to finally see who it actually was, as his eyes met red ones. "Oh, it's you."

"It's me. So, why are you here?" 

**"Protect protect protect save him save HIM SAVE HIM!"** Oh, he's gonna have  _ such _ a headache later, wonderful. At least the voices wouldn't be mad at the kid for being around.  _ You still need to convince him to stay with you,  _ Techno reminded himself. 

"Eh, I stole some shit and got caught, then the bitch back there caught me and brought me in. Now he's being an even bigger bitch and spouting off on how I'm 'too young' to be stealin' out on the streets. I think he just pities me,"  _ wow, does he know how to go one sentence without swearing?? _

"Has he mentioned bail at all to you? I guess I might as well ask, do you have any family or whatever?" Was that too direct? It probably was, but it's fine.

"What, are you trying to make fun of me for not having parents? That's kinda fucked. Also the hell is bail? Isn't that like- written shit you send to other people?"  _ Oh, oh wow.  _

"You know what Wil, you deal with him. I'm gonna wait for- actually what's the warden's name?" 

"His name's Sam, I call him Sam Nook though, he hates it."  _ Ohhh god I'm gonna regret this aren't I. _

Techno sat back as Tommy and Wilbur argued about the best flavor of leather (Why?? Why is that what they choose out of all the things??) And  _ finally,  _ Sam came back. As the two continued to debate in the background, Sam and Techno discussed whether bail was an option, where Tommy would be going if they did, all the really boring things Techno'd really rather not have to do. They agreed on fifteen gold, and Sam would come check on Tommy's situation once Phil got back. 

"Alright you two, we're done over here. You ready to go?"

"Fiiiiine. Hey Wilbur, we're kind of like brothers now, aren't we? I reckon you're my brother now."  _ Oh no, they've formed a dynamic. _

__ "Please don't say that, I will cry," Wilbur faked brushing away a tear.

Two hours after two brothers had walked into the jail, three soon-to-be brothers walked out, two now yelling about women while one chuckled along with them.  _ This could be nice. Chaotic, definitely, but nice,  _ Techno was surprised to say he was excited for the future.

<><><><><>

"Oh, what the fu- Wil did you kidnap someone?? I swear, if he kidnapped you I'm very sorry- Wilbur get down here!" Uh oh, Phil was home. Time to try and convince him to let Tommy stay, as though he were a dog they'd found on the streets.  _ That's pretty close to what happened,  _ he reminded himself.

"Techno brought him home! Not me!" 

"Heh?! Well, Tommy come say your goodbyes to Wilbur. He's gonna be dead in about twenty seconds, so you'd better make it quick."

Tommy wheezed his laughter as Techno began to hunt down his twin. 

"YEAH GET THAT BITCH TECHNO! FUCK HIM UP!" Tommy cheered from the side as Phil was more confused by the minute. Why was there a random kid? Why was he swearing so much? Why were his kids alright with that? Techno especially had a hard time getting along with people, so he was very surprised that he seemed to be comfortable around this 'Tommy'. 

_ I guess I've got another kid now, huh. Glad there's a spare room up in the new house, I doubt Wil and Techno would take well to sharing a room again, not after I promised them separate ones.  _

__ "You boys hungry? I brought some chicken. And potatoes for you, Techno. There should be plenty for us all, but I'll split mine if need be."

The fighting paused temporarily, and the family that had grown by one shambled to the kitchen as best they could, Techno and Wil resuming trying to kill each other the whole time while Tommy egged them on. Phil was going to need a  _ lot _ more coffee, wasn't he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winginnit crumbs? Hell yeah. I plan to do more with that later :) also this ended up twice as long as i meant it to be whoopsies


End file.
